Angels in the Forest
by skyguy.snipsx
Summary: Scientist AU: In a large untouched forest in northern Europe, a community of Angels live undiscovered. When a group of Scientists suddenly decide to camp among the ancient trees, will it spell danger for the angels? Or will it help them discover a new world away from their hidden lives. Possible M/M, Destiel and Sabriel most likely. More pairings to come. Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome peoples. If you purposely found this story, read on and review. If you found this story by accident, read and review anyway. Angels in the forest is an awesome story of Angels and Scientists and others in between. As you would know, Angels In The Forest is a Supernatural AU. I'm new to the 'fanfic writing' gig so if you were to read and review this story, that would be fabulous. This chapter is short but every chapter after this one will be MUCH longer!**

**Read on! :)**

Prologue:

A shadow flittered across a moonlit clearing. A rustle echoed around the dead silent forest, and branches swayed following the moving shadow. The sound of bark against bark grated into the air, and the faint sound of laboured breathing accompanied it. A humanoid figure stood up atop the gently moving branch, only a silhouette, and two shadows slowly raised behind it. They flapped once. The figure crouched again before leaping off in to the night. Nothing remained to prove the figures existence but for a gently floating artefact. A single feather swayed through the air, falling gently to the ground below.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Remember to read and review!**

**Read on! :)**

Chapter 1:

A light _thwack _of wingsannounced the arrival of Lucifer to his brothers hollow. "Michael!" The other male's head lifted up from the blue mixture he was stirring in a wooden bowl. "What now Lucifer?" he said exasperated. Lucifer padded up behind him, "Anael is being annoying again…" he whined childishly, "She wouldn't let me see Balthy in the medics hollow…"

Michael lifted a hand to his face and sighed, "It's her job Luci." He stood up and stretched his silvery white wings, "Balthazar's injury has acted up again and it's good that Anael is not letting you in there."

Lucifer whined as he looked down, and then looked quickly back at his brother and the bowl filled with blue liquid; eyes brimmed with excitement and black wings starting to spread. "Is that the paint for the feast tonight?"

Michael hummed in affirmation.

Lucifer bent down to pick up the bowl and lifted it up to eye-level. "It's very blue…" He walked with the bowl over to a shelf carved into the hollow's wall. The paint was set down and Lucifer's unusual blue and red eyes focussed back on Michael. The older brother sighed and nodded at Lucifer, "yes you may use some, but leave some for me!"

Time passed quickly with Michael and Lucifer laughing while daubing swirls of bright blue paint across their pale skin and impossibly soft feathery wings. By the time they were done, the summer sun had already set below the endless horizon of trees. They stood on the edge of Michaels hollow shining with paint, before leaping off and snapping open their huge wings. Moments after their leaps into the night air, dozens of other angels followed, jumping off the branches of the trees the pair passed, and lifting off from the ground.

Many other angels had already arrived at the clearing when they arrived. They were sitting in groups scattered across the clearing, and every single one was painted with beautiful swirls and patterns of ancient Enochian runes.

Lucifer scanned the huge clearing then landed and ran towards a small group of angels on the edge of the dense forest. There were 4 sitting in a small circle, all with different colours of wings and different colours of paint. Lucifer immediately dropped down beside another male angel and enveloped him in his wings. "Balthy! I didn't know you were able to come!" The other laughed and shifted his rainbow feathers, "I managed to convince Anna to let me come, but only just!" At this, the only female angel in the group smiled and flapped her indigo, hummingbird-like wings.

The last two angels were hugged shortly after, "Hey Cassy, Gabe!" Gabe's caramel and white, owl-like wings reacted by encircling the group in a crushing hug and Castiel's blue-black wings wrapped around himself while he was smiling, black paint emphasising his pure white teeth. Gabriel winked at Michael flirtatiously but retracted his wings from the hug.

In the middle of their group circle was a pile of fruits and plants, the focus of the celebrations. It was the End of Summer Feast, a time where all the foods that would not keep till winter was eaten, and just a time where the angels could socialise and be relaxed.

They talked and laughed together until a gush of wind wafted through the clearing. All eyes went to a hovering figure at the end of the clearing.

"Welcome Angels!" the figure shouted. It was Joshua, leader of the community. "Welcome to the End of Summer Feast! I would like to say, that this summer was fantastic and relaxing and everyone did their part. You all deserve today's feast and I wish you all well once again! Dig in!" Everyone smiled and started eating. Joshua was a likable Angel and a Community Elder.

At some point during the course of the night, Balthazar had brought out some Heldtrva – an angelic form of alcohol and the bunch of them had got quite drunk.

"We should go back now Luci…" slurred Michael. The other angel groups had already started to head back to their hollows and only a few remained. Lucifer stood up and swayed on his feet, blinking rapidly. Michael went over to Lucifer and they helped each other walk a few meters before turning around to say their goodbyes to the others.

They left through the air with drunken flaps and lopsided flight. When they arrived back to Michaels hollow, Lucifer didn't bother to travel back to his own as the two brothers had already collapsed into a heap on the floor, with their blue paint faded and smudged.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Reviews are of course welcomed _and encouraged _so i would be eternally grateful if you were to review!**

**Read on!**

Chapter 2:

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Dean Winchester as he pulled over one of the two Jeeps making up his research party. His brother sighed and replied, "For the third time, yes Dean!"

The two brothers were the co-leaders of a small group of scientists studying the deep and lush forests of Northern Finland. The forests hadn't been very thoroughly explored before and the boys and the rest of their team were hoping they could discover a new species or two.

Dean opened the door and walked a few paces towards the other Jeep. Sam followed him from out of the passenger side and stood beside his brother. The second Jeep pulled up behind the first and the driver stepped out wearing an old baseball cap and ripped jeans. Robert Singer, known throughout the group as Bobby, shouted into the confines of the jeep: "get a move on!"

Four tired looking scientists exited the mud-splattered Jeep, stumbling with long inactive legs.

"We there?" asked Ash before keeling over onto the dew-covered grass. His best friend Jo stepped over his motionless body and her mum Ellen followed as she walked over to where the others were standing. Last out of the khaki car was a man dressed in all black including a tie. "Well hello boys." He greeted the co leaders as they stood looking at the huge, dense pine forest stretching down beside the patch of grass they had pulled up against. Sam sent a flat look to the well-dressed scientist. "Is that necessary, Crowley?" he gestured towards the tie and expensive looking shirt. "Of course, Winchester." He smirked as the others joined them.

Dean turned to face his motley band of scientists. "Guys, this is where we are going to enter the forest." He pointed over to the jeeps, "go collect the equipment we planned on bringing in." Dean himself walked over to the first of the two vehicles and gestured for Sam to help him. Together they removed all of the equipment from both of the jeeps and handed them over to the others to prepare for on-foot travel.

Thirty minutes later and they were ready and prepared for the journey into the forest, with all of their scientific and camping equipment in bags slung over shoulders or carried in their hands. Kevin and Jo, being the youngest, were holding the light bags carrying the food and cooking items they would need on their expedition. The jeeps were hidden further into the trees and the extra food they didn't need then was stored in strong-boxes under them. All in all they were ready to find their camping spot.

As they entered the forest proper, the first thing they noticed was the absence of noise, but for the gentle cooing of birds far up the in the branches above. Only a dozen metres in and light was filtered so much that it was almost as if evening had struck already even though it was only midday.

Everyone split into small clumps of chatter, Dean, Ash, Kevin and Adam in one, Sam, Bobby, Ellen and Crowley behind them, and bringing up the rear were the three women, Charlie, Ellen and Jo.

Approximately three hours later (as no one had checked their watches when they left the Jeeps), the 10 unlikely scientists stood in a huge circular clearing, twelve metres across (40 feet). A few natural stumps sat inside it. Dean gasped and shouted, "This is it Sammy!" delirious from exhaustion and promptly lay down onto the grass, the two duffel bags he had been holding were sitting forgotten beside him. "I just want some pie…"

Sam sighed amidst chuckles from his fellow scientists, then picked up the bags and brought them over to the pile of equipment the others were making. Bobby brought the unmade tents over to the middle of the clearing before shouting to the rest, "you just gonna stand around there picking daisies all day? Get over here ya idjits!" That kick-started the movement of the team and everyone, including Dean, started to race around the camp site setting up equipment and collecting wood for a fire. By the time the sun was sitting on top of the horizon, the entire camp was set up and nothing was kept out in the open. Five tents sat in a semi circle facing the slowly burning campfire and a few tables were arranged throughout the clearing.

The ten scientists were sitting around the campfire, talking about their expedition as the sun started to fall down behind the dense wall of trees.

"How long is this going to take again? Doctor Badass wants to know." asked Ash as he lay with his head on a piece of firewood. He gestured lightly to himself.

Sam directed his attention towards him and shrugged. "Anything from a month to six, I don't know." Dean chuckled a bit and added his thoughts, "in any case, someone's going to have to buy more food."

Before the scientists knew it, each of them were lying in their sleeping bags, warm inside the cold-proof tents and falling asleep to the faint sounds of owls hooting as they went off to hunt for their meals.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hell yeah! Getting more views slowly but steadily. Once again i tell you, please review! It would help me with this story so much! Constructive criticism too!**

**Read on!**

Chapter 3:

Lucifer came to consciousness with a pleasant warmth surrounding him. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring at beautiful silvery-white wings. He grinned and glanced behind him to find a sleeping Michael with a small smile resting on his face. The dark-winged Angel gently pried apart the cage of wings and rolled away before standing up and sniffing the cool, crisp air of the forest. The two brothers had awoken many times, wings tangled together and lying on the floor of either of their hollows. They were very close and were rarely apart for long periods of time.

Lucifer flexed his wings and turned to look back at the sleeping angel on the floor before a sharp noise was suddenly heard from the edge of the Angel Settlement. The sound of shrieking followed by the laboured flapping of wings echoed through the hollows. Michael started to stir and he joined his brother at the opening. "Is that Inias?" asked Michael. Lucifer nodded.

"I think it might be…" The flapping grew louder and the dishevelled appearance of the young scout revealed itself to the pair. His usually vivid and rigid cobalt wings were drooping and dull with some primaries fighting to disconnect.

"Michael! Lucifer!" he panted. He stumbled when he landed on the floor of the hollow and Michael held out a wing to keep him steady. "What is it Inias?"

Inias had always been the two brothers' favourite scout.

The youth swallowed before revealing the news, "Humans! In the outskirts!" Lucifer's eyes widened and Michael took in a sharp breath. "Really? Are you sure?" He searched Inias' eyes for any traces of lies or deception but came up empty. He looked into the sky outside. "Inias, you'd better go tell Joshua." Michael then looked at his brother from the corner of his eye who nodded in return.

Inias and Michael watched as Lucifer ran to the edge and jumped off, spreading his beautiful, midnight black wings and soaring off to the heart of the forest, where Gabriel and Balthazar's hollows were located.

Inias pointed to the rapidly disappearing Angel, "Where's he going?"

Michael grinned. "You know… Somewhere…"

Lucifer made it to the Heart quickly, and landed in the clearing, surrounded by joint hollows. Think of them as human apartment blocks. The dark-winged angel's eyes roamed around the hollows, examining each person as they curiously stuck their heads out of the openings. One Angel however, strolled out of his hollow casually, caramel wings dragging through the air behind him.

"Weeeeelll… Hey Luci!" greeted Gabriel as he arrived at his friends side. "What's up?"

Lucifer looked at the other darkly and Gabriel immediately became serious. "There are humans in the forest."

Gabriel's heart skipped a beat. "What?" He swallowed. "How? When?" He ran a hand through his hair. Lucifer looked away before nodding at the other. "You know what to do."

Gabriel then opened his wings and beat them twice, bringing him up into the air. "Balth, Cas or Anna?"

Lucifer replied with a low tone. "All of them."

Michael stood at the entrance to Joshua's hollow, hands clasped behind his back and with Lucifer, Gabriel, Balthazar, Anael and Castiel standing around him. Joshua was sitting cross-legged on the floor with his grey and tattered wings.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Joshua, looking up at Michael.

Michael nodded solemnly. "It's for our species… We owe it to them." At that, the old angel stood up, fixing Michael with a steely glare. "You don't owe anyone anything! Humans are dangerous!" He calmed and placed a wrinkled hand on the others shoulder. "You really don't have to…"

"But I _want _to." The group of youths nodded their heads in agreement then said their goodbyes.

The band of childhood friends left the stretch of civilisation at a high speed, desperate to leave the barely stifled staring of the other Angels. With Michael at the lead they carefully flew close to the forest, skimming over the tops of the pines and wind running through their hair and feathers. No talk was exchanged as they soared to the region of forest where Inias had reported the appearance of humans.

The young scout had explained to them that the humans had arrived in a group of ten, bringing with them large amounts of equipment and also portable dwellings. He had said that they were messy and unreasonably loud, as well as that they had brought their own human version of the Angelic drink Heldtrva. These humans were smarter than others they had seen in their forest. Too bad the group of Angels' job was to eliminate them and their work.

They were nearing the human camp now, and were diving down in amongst the trees to keep a cover. Any sound their flight was making was stifled as they slowed down and it was completely silent. They alighted on the branches of a large, strong tree, conveniently located on the north side of the camp, where the wind was blowing. The moon was high in the sky but the small amount of light it projected, was blocked by the thick foliage. No humans were active around the campsite. The angels had left in the evening, as the day was spent racing around the settlement, calming down others and preparing for the journey. The journey itself had taken well into night.

Gabriel yawned loudly. "Shhhhh!" whispered Michael.

He looked over the group. "Maybe we should all go to sleep and take turns being sentry." The others tiredly murmured in agreement. "I'll guard first."

At that, they quietly spread out up and down the branches of the huge tree they landed in and tucked their wings around themselves. Michael wrapped a wing around his brother as the younger angel fell asleep with his head resting on Michaels shoulder. Michael sighed deeply. Lucifer was always racing around and hyperactive. If only this peaceful contentment could last all the time.


	5. Chapter 4

** A/N: This is my longest chapter yet! Took me a while but i was balancing this with my homework :) Remember to read and review. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOME! It would help a lot!**

**Read on!**

Chapter 4:

A glow of sunshine streamed out over the clearing, and the tents inside it. A small herd of deer were grazing to the side and birds were chirping in the trees and flying down to investigate the strange objects located there. Dean yawned and opened his eyes slowly. A shaft of sunlight was streaming onto his face through a gap in the zipper. He glanced to his left and saw an empty plot of space where Sammy slept. Their half-brother Adam was gently sleeping on his right, sleeping bag twisted around his lean form. Dean crawled out of the tent quietly and emerged into the crisp, early morning air. "Hey Sammy." He greeted his brother with a large yawn, almost completely obscuring Sam's answer. "Morning Dean, how'd you sleep?" Dean shrugged and rubbed his eyes. "As well as I could, seeing as we are in a forest."

Sam chuckled while he walked over to the metal boxes holding the food they had brought with them. He held up a box of Lucky Charms and shook it at Dean, "want some?" Dean shivered and gestured for Sam to take it away. "That's like, diabetes in a box dude." Instead he grabbed some frosty wheats and threw some into a bowl, eating them plain.

Crowley chose that moment to emerge from his shared tent with Bobby. Not a trace of tired lined his face and he was already wearing his black jeans and tight black button-up. "Hello boys."

Dean raised an eyebrow at his clothing choice. Crowley smirked, "I look as fine as hell, do I not?" The two brothers sighed in unison before being distracted by the appearance of the three women of the group. Ellen, Jo and Charlie were walking towards them dressed and carrying their coats over their shoulders. They joined the three men in their breakfast-eating while waiting for the rest of the team to awake.

Soon enough, everyone was awake and refreshed from the night of sleep. Dean and Sam decided to bring some buckets to a small river they had passed on their journey to find the campsite. Bobby was left in charge as they trekked back into the deep forest, carrying two buckets each.

"What do you think of this 'adventure' so far?" Sam asked Dean. The older brother grinned and pretended to flip the scarf around his neck. "Just fabulous Sammy, fab-u-lous."

Sam deadpanned and said, "Really…"

"Well I guess it's going well and as soon as we get the generators going we can-" He paused, looking into the surrounding trees. "You hear that?" Sam was puzzled, "hear what?" A rustling noise echoed throughout forest. "It's probably just a squirrel or something, continue…"

Dean shrugged and continued, "when we get the generators on we can start to set up the analysers and stuff so… Yeah." They talked until they reached the river, but just as they were bending down to scoop water into the buckets, a chorus of thumps came from behind them.

"Adrpan ds nonci brin das adoian ol!" _Drop the objects and turn around. _A voice shouted. The brothers automatically turned to see the owner of the voice and were shocked to be faced with six people armed with long silver knives inscribed with what seemed as ancient runes. What was the most shocking thing about these people, was the fact that each of them had a huge pair of feathered wings on their backs.

"Adrpan ds nonci brin das adoian ol!" the middle person -angel?- repeated. It seemed agitated and was glaring at the two with venom in its eyes. Dean decided to go out on a limb and say "we don't speak… Angel. Sorry…?" Sam looked at him worriedly then looked at the group of non-humans again. Still holding the blade ready, the leader was talking to the others. Sam presumed that it was asking an opinion. "Ti oadriax camliax? Noib?" _It is human speak? Yes?_ The others murmured before one other angel stepped forward towards the brothers. "You can understand this?" this angel flexed its caramel and white wings anxiously. Sam nodded and replied cautiously, "yes we can." He then whispered to Dean, "It is pretty smart!"

The angel looked unamused. "I can hear you and we do have genders you know. Just what we look like." Sam backtracked immediately. "Sorry if I offended you…!" he grinned sheepishly, "it's just exciting finding a new freaking species… By the way," a bit more confidence crept into his voice, "if you don't mind me asking, how do know English?"

The angel winked at Sam. "a human village I escaped to a few decades ago taught me… Very… what's the human word? Religious! That's the one; they were very religious and just about worshipped me because I'm a Merifri – Angel."

Dean side-glanced Sam and his larger-than-life brother looked as if Christmas had come early. Angels _and _an English-speaking one? Like _wow._

"Now anyway," Dean's attention was shunted back to the winged-humanoids in front of him, "Why are you in this forest? It has stayed untouched for millennia! Why now?" the angel sounded curious. Dean decided it was his turn to answer. "A scientific party to discover new species and research little-known existing ones." The angel looked suspicious but deemed the answer acceptable. "Hang on…" he said before turning to his listening friends. He presumably relayed the information to them before a heated debate burst amongst them. The translating angel turned back to the Winchesters saying, "you cannot leave the forest."

Dean's jaw dropped. "What?! We can't leave?"

The angel nodded solemnly. "Never. You already know too much."

Dean growled. "We saw you once so we can't ever leave? You angels are insane!" He shook his head "what the frick!"

The angel replied to that outburst with, "you can come back to our settlement with us since you will be staying here anyway. My name's Gabriel. Yours are Sam and Dean. It's all good, let's go."

Sam refused to budge. "What about our supplies? And our team? And our jeeps are on the side of the road! What about them?"

Gabriel shrugged. "We'll find and bring 'em too. Now come on."

Dean and Sam stumbled along trapped in their thoughts. They almost couldn't believe that they would never be able to leave the forest again. In any other situation they would have ran immediately, but as the angels still had their extremely sharp, silver blades lying ready in their hands, the two decided not to risk it. The angels seemed pretty confident too. They were walking in a group chattering in their native language while the two Winchesters walked behind them as if they were just 'tagging along'. When they were about 15 minutes at a fast walking pace away from the campsite, the youngest of the angels sidled back to where the brothers were walking, tucked his small, inky-black wings beside his body before saying in his native language, "Brin iadpil oadriax."

_Have faith, one of lower heavens._ The youth then scampered off again to stand next to the tall, dark-haired angel Lucifer who, it seemed, was second in command to Michael, the leader.

Sam and Dean looked at each other before diving back into their own thoughts. Just twenty minutes later, but a time that felt like hours for the two Winchesters, the unlikely group arrived at the busy campsite. Ash was the first to see them. "Who are you- What the hell?!" He spotted the wings and the way the brothers were walking. "Sam! Dean!"

Gabriel stepped forward to speak but Michael held him back, choosing to speak himself. Sam thought he must have heard and analysed the way Gabriel and them were speaking. He couldn't help but be excited, even in their situation. "Humans!" the angel shouted across the site. "You are now under angelic command." He flapped his wings and began to hover in the air. "You must come with us to our settlement or die immediately!" Gabriel continued after him. "We will bring all of your supplies with us."

Two dazed hours later, the clearing looked untouched once again and everyone but Dean and Sam were walking with the angels in a direction they believed was where the Angel Settlement was in. Gabriel and the young Castiel stayed behind with the two Winchesters and were going to go get the supplies that were in the jeeps on the road.

Gabriel stood in front of them. "Are either of you afraid of heights?" he asked. Dean put up a hand. "Well then… Let's hope you won't vomit."

At that, he grabbed Sam under his arms and took off into the sky, Sam 'woo hoo!-ing' the entire way. Dean eyed off Castiel who smiled before grabbing him too and rushing off into the clear blue sky. The older Winchester closed his eyes quickly but opened them as the true feeling of flight hit him. It was a hundred times better then flying in a plane. At this speed, they reached the road in half an hour, and landed gracefully. Dean winked at Castiel before walking to the Jeeps, Sam next to him. The young angel looked curiously at the vehicle but Dean gestured for him to come closer to the cars. "Come here Cas!" It would have been logical for Dean to hate Cas for being part of the group to confine them to the forest forever, but the green-eyed human found he couldn't hate the young Angel and his bright blue eyes and shiny, black wings.

Another beautiful, but slower flight later (as they were carrying supplies too), the unlikely foursome arrived at the angel settlement. Sam gasped at the sights of naturally grown tree hollows and just at the sheer size of the trees. Dean widened his eyes in astonishment. Google maps would never be able to capture the true beauty of this place. Young angels played with wolf pups and bear cubs in the clearings scattered everywhere, while other beautiful animals ran around in harmony with the angels. Small lakes and ponds were lovely additions to the people and housing.

Dean almost forgot that it was these creatures that forced him to be condemned to here, and he cam e to a realisation that I might not be too bad to stay there forever. Sam and Dean glanced at each other. "Hell yeah!"


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: A couple loose ends will be cleared up with this chapter, a bit o blood here. Remember to read and review as it would be extremely helpful to my endeavor. **

**Read on!**

Chapter 5:

_The ringing sound of metal on metal rang out throughout the rusty-brown canyons of Hell. Blood was sprayed across rough, obsidian stones and a substance like gooey ink seeped into the ground. The black-eyed corpses of Demons were scattered across the battlefield while the few angelic medics left were rushing back to home base carrying un-moving figures with splayed wings. A certain indigo-winged medic was flying as fast as she could move while attempting not to jostle the barely conscious angel in her arms. A sparse trail of rainbow feathers followed her path, along with crimson blood splatters congealing in the boiling heat of Hell. _

_The panting medic finally reached the gently glowing crystal tower which was the temporary Angel Fortress. After was seemed like years, she landed heavily and her wings were allowed a respite from the screeching agony of flight over many kilometres carrying a dead weight._

_Dragging her wings behind her, she walked quickly into the building, immediately surrounded by gentle, grey wings – a characteristic of angel nurses. The body in Anael's arms was taken off her carefully but she followed the figures, all the while leaving a small trail of blood from a shallow gash down her arm. Small padded litters lay across the floor of the tall building and many were occupied with wounded Angels, recently come back from the front lines. The Angel Anael had fought to save was placed on a litter to the right of the Hall and was tended to by two nurses. The injuries were grave and blood was soaking into the fabric placed on them. _

_Anael looked back through the entrance to the battle outside to find a quickly approaching figure, wings beating as fast as a hummingbird's. As the figure came within the white light emitting from the glowing tower, Anael recognised the figure as Lucifer. Within her haze of pain, she saw the male angel skid onto the crystal flooring, uneven gaze searching for something he hoped he wouldn't find. Lucifer's eyes fixed onto the newly brought in figure, loosely covered by a cloth. Rainbow feathers were surrounding the area. A huge screech of animal pain echoed around the hall as Lucifer ran to the figure. "Balthazar!"_

_His eyes widened in second-hand pain as he removed the cloth to reveal one wing almost snapped in two and a huge hole parted the feathers and muscle in another. Anael rushed to his side, feeling a small burst of energy envelope her as she witnessed true, unadulterated pain bloom across Lucifers soul and mind. She heard the black-winged angel promise darkly: "I will find your attacker, and I will make him suffer." He then jumped back onto his feet and whined softly before running, then jumping into the sky above the battlefield. 'A lot more demons would be dying tonight.' Anael thought, before passing out from sheer exhaustion and pain._

Lucifer paced silently around the ground entrance to the medic tree. His expression was dark and if one was standing beside him they would hear low mutterings and growls. Every so often he would send a glare towards the entrance which was guarded by a slightly scary looking nurse. His inky-black wings were flapping in distress as his subconscious mind called to the angel being cared for. Lucifer was snapped out of his mutterings by the sound of fluttering wings and the sudden presence of his older brother. "Hello Michael." he said with a growl.

The blonde sighed and rubbed a hand down Lucifers left wing. "Calm down Luci, it won't do any good for Balthazar."

"His wound is acting up and she won't let me in!" the younger exclaimed loudly, gesturing to the angel standing guard. "We shouldn't have brought the humans! It's their fault its acting up!"

Michael sighed with a slight smile. "Stop acting like a petulant cherub, Luci. They are here because we could learn more from them… Plus it's good for Ariel to prevent you from entering. You could excite Balthazar too much!" he finished with a chuckle and even Lucifer had to smile. The nurse angel Ariel decided then to interrupt the brotherly banter. "You are allowed in now."

Lucifer almost knocked over Ariel as he sped into the hollow. Balthazar lay on a padded mat resting to the side. He smiled as he saw his best friend sweeping towards him. "Hello friend!" he exclaimed and gave Lucifer a one-winged hug with his good wing. Michael left the pair to their own devices before lifting off into the sky and flying off towards the edge of the settlement, where the humans were staying along with Gabriel and Castiel.


End file.
